1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a mobile terminal device that are well suited for adaptation to any one of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PHS phones (PHS: personal handyphone system), and PDAs (PDA: personal digital assistant), and notebook personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-215457 (Patent Publication 1 (pp. 6 and 7; FIG. 8)) discloses a captured-image display device intended to facilitate verification of a recorded state of a captured image and retrieval of a desired captured image.
According to the disclosed captured image display device, a reduced or demagnified image of the captured image is displayed on a calendar on each periodical basis (per-year, per-month, per-date basis). The reduced or demagnified image can be reproduced and displayed through the search done by a user's specifying operation. More specifically, when a specification for monthly or per-month display is detected, a per-month calendar display screen of formats is displayed on a display portion. Then, date fields of a per-date edit table is searched by a present year and date (May 1997), and a demagnified image number(s) in that month is extracted. Then, recorded demagnified image data are read out and reproduced, and demagnified images of images captured in that month are displayed on the per-date basis. A scroll display button is operated by the user to display the demagnified images in the forward and backward direction. Then, when a desired image is pointed, if any, the captured image is reproduced and displayed.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-215457 (pp. 6 and 7; FIG. 8)